


Valentinstag und andere Schwierigkeiten

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash, Valentine's Day, Valentinstag, kitsch, light h/c
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Er dachte kurz nach, bevor er antwortete. „Natürlich, kleine Präsente sind immer schön. Aber ist es nicht viel schöner, seinen Partner an einem anderen Tag zu beschenken? Also zu zeigen, dass man auch an anderen Tagen an ihn denkt und nicht nur, wenn die ganze Welt es tut?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentinstag und andere Schwierigkeiten

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Noch keine, Verbesserungvorschläge werden wie immer gerne entgegen genommen.  
>  **A/N:** Ich sage es noch einmal: Kitsch. xD Purer Zucker, wenn nicht sogar Karamell. Ich mag die Geschichte trotzdem.  
> Und Wo ich jetzt schon so eine Valentinstagsgeschichte geschrieben habe, möchte ich nun auch noch mal offiziell ein paar Liebeserklärungen machen. Man hat ja sonst nichts zu tun. *räusper* Wer die überspringen will: Nur zu! Viel Spaß beim Lesen der Geschichte! :3
> 
> \- An cricri, ohne die meine Leidenschaft zu Boerne und Thiel vermutlich nie so groß geworden wäre und die immer mit so viel liebevoller Mühe meine Betalesungen macht.
> 
> \- An HollyHop, für die schönen Gespräche, die gruselige Gedankenübertragung, die lieben Worte und die unzähligen Internet-Umarmungen, die mein Leben um so vieles besser machen.
> 
> \- An Tjej, die mich besonders gestern zum Strahlen gebracht hat und hinter der so viel mehr steckt, als man im ersten Moment vielleicht vermuten könnte.
> 
> \- Und an Baggeli, die von uns allen vor Kritik am wenigstens zurückschreckt und außerdem tolle 3D-Geschichten verfasst. Und mit ein paar anderen die verdammt coole JJL-Fanseite führt.
> 
> Eure Geschichten sind alle absolut großartig und ihr seid es auch!  
> Dankeschön für alles und einen schönen Valentinstag, auch wenn ihr den vielleicht nicht feiert. ❤

 

❤ ❤

 

„ _ **Noch kein Valentinstagsgeschenk? Jetzt Sträuße vorbestellen! Blühende Gefühle verschenken und 20 % Rabatt sichern!“** _

 

So lauteten die Worte, die auf dem riesigen pinken Werbebanner über dem Blumengeschäft gedruckt waren, zu welchem Boerne durch die Fensterscheibe des Cafés direkt rüber schauen konnte. Das Banner war so prägnant, dass es schon in den Augen weh tat. Aus gesundheitlichen Gründen und seinen Augen zuliebe wandte er seinen Blick ab. Dieser fiel aber sofort auf die Confiserie nebenan und deren Schaufenster, die mit einem weiteren überdimensionalen Schild ausgefüllt waren.

 

„ _ **Nicht vergessen! Am 14. ist Valentinstag! Verschenken Sie den süßen Geschmack der Liebe; original und einzigartig aus der 'Confiserie Joliesse'!**_

 

 _Wie sollte ich das jemals vergessen_ , dachte er und seufzte innerlich. _Wo es doch an jeder Straßenecke steht_.

Welch Idiotie. Valentinstag. Völlig zweckentfremdet durch den sturen Kapitalismus. Schade irgendwie, wo es doch grundsätzlich ein schöner Brauch war, seine Liebe zu demonstrieren. Aber wenn man es genau nahm, dann konnte man das ja auch an jedem anderen Tag machen. Und wenn man es noch genauer nahm, dann sollte man das sogar. Dem Partner öfter zeigen, wie viel er einem bedeutete. Es hieß schließlich aus gutem Grund 'Lebenspartner' und nicht 'Valentinstagspartner'.

„Na Boerne? Was schauen Sie denn so nachdenklich zum Konditor rüber? Werden Sie auf Ihre alten Tage etwa doch noch ein Genießer?“, hörte er eine Stimme, die seinen Gedankengang unterbrach und unverwechselbar zu Thiel gehörte.

Boerne warf dem anderen trotz der spitzen Worte einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Mein lieber Thiel, Sie sind immer noch vier Jahre älter als ich, vergessen Sie das nicht. Zudem war ich schon immer ein absoluter Genießer, wenn auch vielleicht nicht von diesen vollkommen überzuckerten Torten.“

Thiel zog seine Jacke aus und setzte sich zu ihm an den Zweiertisch. „Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Nicht, dass Sie einen Zuckerschock erleiden würden und noch aufgedrehter wären, als Sie's eh schon sind.“

Boerne setzte sich aufrechter hin, um Thiel von seiner fälschlichen Definition des Zuckerschocks zu befreien. „Also erstens erleidet man einen Zuckerschock – entgegen der Meinung vieler Laien – bei einer schweren _Unter_ zuckerung und nicht etwa bei starker _Über_ zuckerung. Und zweitens führt das nicht im Geringsten zu Bewegungsdrang, sondern zu Bewusstlosigkeit, die bei zu langer Dauer und sehr tiefen Blutzuckerwerten sogar mit dem Tod enden kann.“

„Oh, na dann – diese schwerwiegende Verwechslung wird mir sicherlich nicht noch einmal unterlaufen, Herr Professor“, sagte Thiel, nicht ohne ein gewisses Maß an Ironie, was man allein an dem _Herr Professor_ erkennen konnte. Eigentlich hasste er es, wenn man sich über seine Titel lustig machte. Als wenn jeder dahergelaufene Vollidiot im Stande wäre, so einen Titel zu bekommen. Aber bei Thiel war das irgendwie anders. Da hatte das beinahe etwas... Liebenswertes.

Er grinste, sagte: „Das will ich doch hoffen“, und schnappte Thiel die Getränkekarte weg.

„He!“

„Thiel, ich bitte Sie, ständig dieses alberne Getue. Sie nehmen doch sowieso immer eine ganz normale Tasse Kaffee, da brauchen Sie nicht auf die Karte zu schauen.“

Thiel nahm ihm die Karte wieder weg. „Und Sie trinken jedes Mal einen doppelten Espresso, da brauchen Sie die Karte ja wohl genauso wenig.“

„Aber vielleicht möchte ich dieses Mal etwas Anderes trinken? Abwechslung, Variety, Alternance? Sagt Ihnen das was?“, meinte Boerne und holte sich die Karte wieder.

„Müssen Sie grade sagen. Wo Ihr Klamottenstil so wahnsinnig aufregend ist“, entgegnete Thiel, während er die Karte erneut an sich nahm.

„Haben die Herren sich schon entschieden?“, fragte da eine junge Kellnerin, in Schuhen mit Absätzen, die absolut suboptimal für ihren Rücken waren. Das konnte er ja aus drei Metern Entfernung erkennen.

„Ja, einen Kaffee für mich, bitte“, lächelte Thiel sie höflich an. Die Frau nickte, notierte die Bestellung auf ihrem Notizblock und wandte sich an Boerne.

„Und Sie?“

„Für mich bitte einen doppelten Espresso“, antwortete er und kam nicht umhin, Thiels amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken.

„Ich dachte Sie wollten mal Abwechslung?“, fragte Thiel, als die Kellnerin gegangen war.

„Wollte ich auch, aber Sie haben ja die Karte blockiert.“

„Ah, natürlich. Wie blöd von mir.“

„Sie brauchen gar nicht so zu grinsen, Thiel.“

„'Tschuldigung.“

Aber das Grinsen blieb. Und so schlimm war das eigentlich auch nicht.

 

Die Zeit verging. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und tauchte den Marktplatz in ein goldenes Licht, das durch die große Fensterfront des Cafés auch zu ihnen durchdrang und sich warm auf ihre Körper legte. Sonnenstrahlen fielen in Thiels Augen, ließen sie noch mehr leuchten und das Gold vermischte sich mit dem klaren Blau zu einer neuen undefinierbaren Farbe. Der Espresso schmeckte besser denn je und wärmte ihn von innen noch mehr auf, als es Thiels Lächeln eh schon tat. Und obwohl Boerne ein großer Freund des Fortschritts war, hätte er alles dafür gegeben, die Zeit und die Wärme und die Gefühle und die Stimmung zwischen ihnen für immer einzufrieren.

 

„Corinna, gut, dass ich dich erreiche! Sag' mal, hast du 'ne Idee, was ich Roberto zum Valentinstag schenken kann?“, redete da plötzlich eine Frau mit aufgebrachter Stimme laut in ihr Handy, während sie von ihrem Tisch aufstand, diverse Einkaufstüten zusammensammelte, versuchte das Ganze mit dem Smartphone zwischen Kopf und Schulter zu balancieren und sich nicht daran zu stören schien, dass mittlerweile die Augenpaare aller übrigen Gäste auf sie gerichtet waren. „Ich habe ja auch schon in allen möglichen Läden nach etwas Passendem gesucht“, sprach sie ohne Pause weiter, „aber die haben alle ü-ber-haupt nichts. Nichts! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich habe ein ganz nettes Parfüm von Chanel gefunden, aber so richtig überzeugend war das auch nicht. Außerdem passt das doch gar nicht zu meinem Roberto.“ Jetzt hatte die Frau sich und ihren Einkauf wieder im Gleichgewicht und ging forschen Schrittes durch den Raum. „Was hältst du von irgendeinem Gutschein? Aber nein, das ist viel zu banal. Er soll ja nicht denken, ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich ihm schenken sollte, ahahaha. Nein, also das geht nicht. Wie wäre es mit -“ Die zuschlagende Tür verschluckte ihre letzten Worte. Thiel und Boerne schauten ihr noch kurz hinterher, warfen sich anschließend gegenseitig einen vielsagenden Blick zu und mussten ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Tjaha, da ist er wieder – der liebe Valentinstag“, sagte Thiel und strich die Tischdecke glatt.

„Lieb kann man das nun wirklich nicht nennen. Der Ursprung dieses Brauchtums – der im Übrigen weitaus weniger romantisch ist und sich auf christliche Märtyrer bezieht – wird verständlicherweise total ignoriert. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, eigentlich ist dieser Tag reiner Kommerz. Gefundenes Fressen für Süßwaren- und Blumenhändler und wer daraus sonst noch Profit schlägt“, deklarierte er und lehnte sich zurück.

„Och, na ja...“, begann Thiel und bearbeitete weiterhin sorgfältig die Tischdecke. Boerne überlegte schon, ob er ihm ein Bügeleisen anbieten sollte, als der andere fortfuhr: „Sie haben schon recht, der Tag wird ziemlich ausgenutzt. Und grade dieser Zwang ist doch völlig blöd. Aber trotzdem ist es doch schön, etwas geschenkt zu bekommen, selbst wenn's halt grad Valentinstag ist.“

Er dachte kurz nach, bevor er antwortete. „Natürlich, kleine Präsente sind immer schön. Aber ist es nicht viel schöner, seinen Partner an einem anderen Tag zu beschenken? Also zu zeigen, dass man auch an anderen Tagen an ihn denkt und nicht nur, wenn die ganze Welt es tut? Das würde mir viel mehr bedeuten.“

Thiel schaute ihn lange nachdenklich an. Schließlich sagte er schmunzelnd: „Dass in Ihnen so ein großer Romantiker lebt hätte ich ja gar nicht gedacht.“

„Sie unterschätzen mich, Thiel. Ich bin vielseitiger, als man oberflächlich vermuten sollte.“ _Und dämlicher auch,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, denn er hatte eindeutig schon mehr gesagt, als eigentlich angebracht war.

„So?“, fragte Thiel. „Welche Seiten blieben mir denn bisher verborgen? Und warum überhaupt?“

Boerne wollte grade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber in dem Augenblick kam die Kellnerin wieder und fragte: „Kann ich?“

Sie deutete auf die leeren Kaffeetassen, die bereits seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit abräumbereit an der Tischkante standen. Thiel nickte und Boerne nutzte diese Unterbrechung, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wir würden dann jetzt auch gerne zahlen“, sagte er.

„Mhm, sehr gerne“, nickte die Frau.

Sie nannte den Betrag und Boerne reichte ihr das Geld. So hatte sich das in den letzten Wochen eingependelt. Es war immer das Gleiche. An einem Tag bezahlte Thiel, am anderen Boerne, danach wieder Thiel und so weiter. Darüber geredet hatten sie nie. Sie hatten auch noch nie darüber gesprochen, warum sie überhaupt jede Woche regelmäßig für zwei Stunden zusammen in diesem Café saßen. Sie taten es einfach. Und Boerne konnte den Gedanken nicht loswerden, dass Thiel ebenso großen Gefallen daran fand wie er selbst. Oder war das nur sein eigenes Wunschträumen nach... nach... ja, nach was denn?

„Okay, wollen wir?“, fragte Thiel lächelnd.

Boerne schaute den anderen an und stellte zwei Dinge fest.

Erstens: Er wollte nicht _etwas_ . Er wollte _jemanden_. Und zwar niemand geringeren als Thiel. Thiel, der seinen St. Pauli so sehr liebte. Thiel, der keine Ahnung von Kunst und Kultur hatte. Thiel, der so gut roch und Thiel, der immer diese schönen kleinen Falten um die Augen bekam, wenn er lachte.

Zweitens: Professur war anscheinend doch kein Beweis für Intelligenz, wenn er sieben Jahre brauchte, um zu ersterer Erkenntnis zu kommen. Er hatte mehr von sich erwartet.

„Boerne? Kommen Sie jetzt?“, holte Thiel ihn erneut ins Jetzt zurück.

„Dass Sie aber auch immer so einen Stress machen müssen...“

Einzig ein amüsiertes Schnauben kam als Antwort.

Im Herausgehen fiel ihm dann doch noch etwas ein und er drehte sich kurz um und rief der Kellnerin zu: „Befolgen Sie den wertvollen Rat eines Mediziners und tragen Sie Schuhe mit weniger Absatz! Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß, wann es zu spät ist! Ihre Columna vertebralis wird es mir danken!“

 

*~*~*

 

Der Wecker riss ihn unsanft aus dem Schlaf und ein müder Blick auf die Anzeige verriet ihm nicht nur die aktuelle Uhrzeit, sondern auch das gegenwärtige Datum.

14.02.

Valentinstag.

Wie sollte er diese Überdosis an Kitsch jemals überleben? Besonders, wenn sein eigenes Liebesleben praktisch nicht existierte und er der einzigen Person, von der er sich vielleicht unter gegebenen Umständen ein bisschen etwas wünschte, gesagt hatte, dass er am Valentinstag nichts geschenkt bekommen wollte. Seit wann waren seine kognitiven Fähigkeiten eigentlich so bedrohlich gesunken? Hoffentlich würde das kein Dauerzustand bleiben, das hielt ja keiner aus. Schwerfällig erhob er sich aus dem Bett und ging rasch ins Badezimmer. Müdigkeit, Einsamkeit und alle anderen belastenden Gedanken wenigstens für einen Moment abspülen.

 

Im Hausflur stehend überlegte er, ob er bei Thiel klingeln und ihm anbieten sollte, ihn mit auf's Präsidium zu nehmen. Allerdings gab es dazu keinen Grund, bis auf... Valentinstag. Aber das konnte er unmöglich sagen. Und überhaupt, was war denn los? Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er dem Valentinstag doch noch gar nichts abgewinnen können. Ob das einfach eine Art... Verliebten-Syndrom war?

Oh man, seine Gedanken wurden ja immer unzumutbarer.

Verliebt. Mit diesem Begriff hatte er sich auch erst mal anfreunden müssen. Allerdings konnte er sich nach diversen Träumen, sowohl tags- als auch nachtsüber, nichts Anderes mehr einreden.

Verliebt und alleine am Valentinstag.

Er würde nicht bei Thiel klingeln.

 

Im Institut der Gerichtsmedizin erwartete ihn dann doch eine Überraschung.

Vor der Tür stand ein riesiger Blumenstrauß, bestehend aus unzähligen roten Rosen. Daneben lag eine Pralinenschachtel, um die eine ebenfalls rote Schleife gebunden war.

Für einen kurzen, wirklich winzigen Augenblick, da war in ihm der Hoffnungsschimmer entsprungen, dass das Geschenk für ihn sein könnte. Unerwartet und eigentlich ja auch nicht gewollt, aber trotzdem da. Jedoch brauchte er nicht lange, um das kleine Kärtchen, das in den Rosen steckte, zu entdecken.

 _Ich liebe dich. Schade, dass du heute arbeiten musst und wir den Tag nicht zusammen verbringen können,_ stand mit ordentlicher Schrift darauf. Und auf der Rückseite: _Für Silke, von Karsten._

Ein trauriges Lächeln bildete sich auf Boernes Gesicht. Wenn jemand die Liebe seines Lebens verdient hatte, dann war es Alberich. Er gönnte es ihr von ganzem Herzen und freute sich wirklich, dass jemand heute an sie dachte. Aber ein bisschen Enttäuschung blieb, denn für ihn war natürlich nichts da. Dabei wollte er doch eigentlich auch gar nichts haben. Eigentlich.

Er betrachtete wieder die Rosen und die Pralinen und stellte sie auf Alberichs Schreibtisch, wo sie sie besser sehen konnte. Daneben legte er einen Zettel.

_Heute werden mal Überstunden abgefeiert. Da hat sich in den letzten Monaten ganz schön was angesammelt – wie wir beide wissen, macht auch Kleinvieh Mist._

_K.-F. Boerne_

 

*~*~*

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf und und nahm nur nebenbei das Datum 15.02. auf seinem Wecker wahr. Er hatte noch schlechter geschlafen als in der Nacht zuvor. Den ganzen Tag hatte er in seiner Wohnung gesessen und war sich dabei mehr als miserabel vorgekommen. Die Hoffnung, dass... dass Thiel vielleicht doch noch... Na ja. Jedenfalls hatte er um elf Uhr mit der sinnlosen Warterei aufgehört und dann nicht schlafen können und erst gegen zwei Uhr morgens wurde er nach langem Hin- und Herwälzen endlich erlöst. Aber auch jetzt fühlte er sich nahezu erbärmlich und wollte am liebsten den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen. Vor Enttäuschung und Frustration und eventuell auch einem kleinen Anteil an Selbstmitleid. Doch das machte seine Lage nicht besser, also beschloss er, erst mal duschen zu gehen.

 

Grade war er dabei, die Manschettenknöpfe seines Hemdes zuzuknöpfen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging er durch den Flur bis zu Tür, öffnete sie und musste erstaunlich viel Kraft aufbringen, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

Da stand Thiel.

Mit einem Tulpenstrauß in der Hand, einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und Leuchten in den Augen.

Boerne mochte Tulpen sehr. Die erinnerten ihn immer an seine Mutter, weil sie zu allen besonderen Anlässen immer Tulpen verschenkt hatte. Das hatte er Thiel vor Ewigkeiten mal erzählt und er war davon ausgegangen, dass der andere ihm gar nicht zugehört hatte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Thiel sich das bis heute merken würde.

„Thiel, was..? Ich meine... warum...“, fragte er schließlich verwirrt, denn die Antwort, die so naheliegend zu sein schien, wollte er einfach nicht wahrhaben.

„Weil du mal gesagt hast, dass du Tulpen magst“, sagte Thiel verlegen und Boerne überhörte fast das Du, das eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht klang. Nein, falsch – es klang wunderbar. „Und weil...“, fuhr Thiel fort, „Weil ich auch an dich denke, wenn kein Valentinstag ist.“ Er hielt ihm den Strauß hin und Boerne brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um wirklich zu verstehen, was hier grade passierte.

Dann nahm er die Tulpen entgegen, um sie sofort auf der Kommode im Flur wieder abzulegen. Die waren jetzt egal. Er wollte keine Tulpen. Nicht jetzt. Er wollte Thiel.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken trat er einen Schritt näher an den anderen heran, ignorierte sein Herz, das vor lauter Gefühlen nahe an einer ventrikulären Fibrillation war und küsste Thiel. Und mit einem unbeschreiblichen Kribbeln stellte er erleichtert fest, dass Thiel zurück küsste. Und wie er küsste! Das war definitiv das Beste, das er seit Jahren gespürt hatte.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass Geschenke außerhalb des Valentinstags viel schöner sind“, flüsterte Boerne, in einer gemeinsamen Atempause.

„Mhm“, murmelte Thiel und schob ihn in die Wohnung.

Und Boerne musste zugeben, dass die Vorstellung, den ganzen Tag im Bett zu bleiben, mit einem Mal noch weitaus mehr an Reiz gewonnen hatte.

 

 

❤ Ende **❤**

 


End file.
